dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Rude Removal
Rude Removal, known by fans as Dexter's Rude Removal, was the never-before seen, and highly controversial episode of Dexter's Laboratory. Dexter creates rude clones of himself and Dee-Dee and must stop them before disaster strikes. Plot Dexter feels that rudeness is keeping him from being a perfect child, so he invents a "Rude Extractor" to remove the rudeness from his person. However, Dee Dee enters the lab and sees two tanks filled with gas and mischievously makes the gas explode in Dexter's hair. Dee Dee then asks what he's making, and Dexter explains it's called the Rude Removal system. They then argued about who's rude and who's NOT! Dee Dee sarcastically replies that she is the rude one and kicks Dexter by the butt, causing Dexter to turn on the system. Dexter finally is able to tackle her, unfortunately they are both hit with the Rude Extractor's beam, causing the two to have British accents and act more polite than before. This creates two evil, rude duplicates of two, which evil Dexter knocks Dexter out before cursing at each other and smashing up the lab. Mom calls the two down for lunch, so the evil copies of Dexter and Dee Dee smash their way downstairs, breaking things and cursing. Just as they reach the dining room, they stop swearing and sit down at the table, they then proceed to shovel food in their mouths while making rude noises. Mom asks them how they're enjoying the meal, evil Dexter answers with a profane sentence, to which evil Dee Dee counters with more swearing, this makes Mom faint. When Mom awakens, she is caught between a food fight between the rude clones, further angering her and yelling at the two to go to their rooms "forever." In response to the request, Rude Dexter starts to back-talk Mom by telling her "to do what all good mothers do and clean up the mess yourself," then leaves the kitchen with Rude Dee-Dee. Rude Dexter spots Nice Dexter and Dee-Dee and tells their nice couterparts that their mother wanted them. They accept the matter and ask their evil clones where they were going, in which Rude Dexter replies, "Yeah, we're gonna go f**k up your lab!" The nice Dexter and Dee-Dee do not take the threat too seriously and go on to the kitchen where Mom equips Nice Dee-Dee with a mop and demands the clones to clean up the mess the rude counterparts made while she went out to get a bar of soap to "clean out" their mouths. When the nice counterparts are about to clean, they hear the rude clones destroying the lab, which lead their nice counterparts to stop their cleaning, leave a note for Mom and head to the lab before further destruction is made. The normal Dexter and Dee Dee come to and are able to get their evil twins back to the lab, where they destroy them.The two then leave the lab as Dexter announces he was glad that there was no harm done, as they come around a corner, they see Mom standing before them menacingly with a bar of soap in her hand, she angrily calls Dexter and Dee Dee over to her. As Dexter looks into the camera, he says, "Ohhhhhhhh, s**t." before the iris wears out. Quotes *Dee Dee: Oooh, Dexter's got gas! Whatcha doin'? Are you making a shrink ray, hmm? Or a remote control that can turn ya into an-ee-mals, hmm, hmm? Or is it just another dumb robot, hmm? What is it? Huh? Huh? *Dexter: Shut up, shut up, shut up! So you want to know what my ingenious invention is, do you?! *Dee Dee: You know it, bro! *Dexter: It is GREAT! That's what it is! ---- *Dee Dee: You're right, Dexter. I AM the rude one. (Literally kicks Dexter in the butt) See? ---- *Rude Dexter: Where the f**k are we? *Rude Dee-Dee: Beats the c**p out of me. *Good Dexter: Why you're in Dexter's laboratory silly! I'm Dexter, and this golden haired angel behind me is my charming sister Dee-Dee. *Good Dee Dee: Charmed! *Rude Dexter: Ah, f**k off. *Good Dexter and Good Dee-Dee: (gasps) OH MY!!! *Good Dexter: Excuse me sir, but that was quite rude and we are in want of an apology. *Rude Dexter: Yeah? HERE's your f**king apology! ---- *Mom: Dexter! No! Absolutely not! You can not have any dessert. *Rude Dexter: Why? you want it all to yourself?! *Mom: (Gasps) *Rude Dee-Dee: Hey where's the f**king candy? ---- *Rude Dexter: Yeah, we're gonna go f**k up your lab! ---- *Good Dee Dee: (stifling laugh) Oh my, Dexter! That IS deceptive! ---- *Dexter: Phew! Glad THAT's over; no thanks to YOOOOU. *Dee-Dee: ME?! I'M not the one who built the stupid thing. ---- *Mom: Now to clean those filthy mouths! *Dexter: Ohhhhhhhhhh, s**t. Trivia * Adult Swim released the episode on YouTube almost 6 months after its intended airing on March 13, 2013. * This episode is famous for its excessive use of profanity. * The episode contains two cultural stereotypes throughout the episode: Rude Dexter and Dee-Dee have New York City accents and Nice Dexter and Nice Dee-Dee have English accents. * At the beginning Dee Dee asks Dexter if he's going to make another remote control that turns people into animals, this is a reference to the pilot episode "Changes." * When Rude Dexter takes a pie out of the fridge it has a red cherry on it. But when Mom doesn't allow him to have it, the cherry is purple. * This episode is similar to "Curses" from The Powerpuff Girls, "The Word of the Day" from Rugrats, "To Bleep or Not to Bleep" from Tiny Toon Adventures, "Bleep" from Arthur, "The Bad Word" from Yoko! Jakamototo! Toto!, "Who Said That?" from Baby Looney Tunes,"Sailor Mouth" from SpongeBob SquarePants and "Bad Po" from Kung Fu Panda. * A few days after it was uploaded, Adult Swim took it down from its website and made the video private on YouTube. The only way to watch it now is from other YouTube users who uploaded the episode, which soon get taken down for copyright issues. The videos only seem to be taken down if their the original uncencored versions, the cencored versions of the episode never get removed. The reason for this is probably because if Cartoon Network is going to have a horrible episode out in the public like this, they want it to at least be cencored so that they don't damage their title and reputation as a kid-friendly TV channel. *Cartoon Network had to ban and reject this episode due to the characters swearing, even though the swear words were censored. *When Rude Dee-Dee said, "Beats the c**p out of me!" it was cencored. However in the episode "Dexter Dodgeball" When the gym teacher said "what the crap is this?!" it remained uncencored. *Dexter and Dee-Dee's Mom said she was going to clean out both Dexter and Dee-Dee's mouths with soap. Although she only heard Rude Dexter cussing and both of Rude Dee-Dee's expliments were in another room or while she was unconcious. Though she did see Rude Dee-Dee throwing food at rude Dexter. *It is roumored that this episode was once accidentally aired on Cartoon Network but these roumors would seem unlikely, because if it did air on TV once, the word about the episode would have gotten out sooner. *This is the only episode of Dexter's Lab to become and internet meme. External links 1.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1057601/ Category:Banned episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials